What's Wrong With You, 18-Volt?
Transcript (At the start of the episode) natalie: what’s wrong with you? 18 volt: i’ve Said stripper natalie: whoa! no need to threat just look at you And your clothes right off 13 amp: Just anyone who doesn’t play nicely, means no fun emily: um yeah sister 13 amp: But your a female rapper emily: yep, I am 9 volt: um, 18 volt, you know, are you bathing in the water as you placed those bathting suits? 18 volt: um, yeah 9 volt: you mean this? 18 volt: Swimming, swimming, in the swimming pool Hot days, cold days, in the swimming pool Breast stroke, side stroke, fancy diving, too Don't you wish that you could have Nothing else to do, but... (repeat) 9 volt: what are you singing about 18 volt: who me, Swimming, swimming, in the swimming pool Hot days, cold days, in the swimming pool Breast stroke, side stroke, fancy diving, too Don't you wish that you could have Nothing else to do, but... i’m The one who said i’m the Best rapper of the city! Yo! (everyone gasped, 9 volt began to faint) 9 volt: 18 volt, that is the worse part you’ve ever sung! emily: Yeah, everyone saw you in the album cd, that’s just shiny discs you wore (9 volt got up, 18 volt grabbed his stereo and turns on music. Let’s Stick together starts playing) 18 volt: And now the marriage vow is very sacred The man has put us together now You ought to make it stick together emily: Hey you 18 volt: Come on, come on, let's stick together Emily: Ha, ha, ha! Cool! 18 volt: You know we made a vow not to leave one another never Ralphie: mister? 18 volt: (singing over ralphie And emily) But now you never miss your water till your well runs dry Come on now baby give our love a try Let's stick together, come on, come on, let's stick together You know we made a vow not to leave one another never ralphie: Wait, mister, why are you swimming in a pond near the pub? 18 volt: because i’m acting serious ralphie: And Wait, that girl, did she rap to them 18 volt: no, she didn’t! But emily did! Emily: Yeah, I did when I sing and rap 13 amp: yeah, tough! 18 volt: well if your not, now listen! (Sings) Well if you're stuck for a while consider our child How can it be happy without its mom and pa Let's stick together, come on, come on, let's stick together You know we made a vow not to leave one another never! 13 amp: Fine! You asked for it! (Starts yelping to hurt 18 volt’s eardrums) 18 volt: 13 amp, knock it off! Your making my ears bleed! (Sings) Well if you're stuck for a while consider our child How can it be happy without its mom and pa Let's stick together, come on, come on, let's stick together You know we made a vow not to leave one another never ralphie: um, mister? 18 volt: what kid? ralphie: do I Take my Nintendo 3DS with me everywhere and has to remind myself not to take it on waterslides? 18 volt: um, yes, but, When your near water, he scrubs his things like...a raccoon. ralphie: Oh, really? I scrub my things? 18 volt: oh yeah you did scrub your things like a raccoon does (hears kids arguing) not again ralphie: what? 18 volt: they’re not playing nicely natalie: ugh, they Must’ve played nicely since I told them 13 amp: hold on a second, ralphie, did your Nintendo 3DS is your prized possession. It was a birthday gift from his raccoon mama and papa. ralphie: yes, it was a birthday gift I got from my raccoon parents 18 volt: a raccoon?! I thought so (sings) The Indians send signals From the rocks above the pass The cowboys take positions In the bushes and the grass The squaw is with the corporal She is tied against the tree She doesn't mind the language It's the beating she don't need She lets loose all the horses When the corporal is asleep And he wakes to find the fire's dead And arrows in his hat And davy crockett rides around And says it's cool for cats Annie and Cassie: Cool for Cats 18 volt: The sweeney's doing ninety 'Cause they've got the word to go They get a gang of villains In a shed up at heathrow They're counting out the fivers When the handcuffs lock again In and out of wandsworth With the numbers on their names It's funny how their missus' Always look the bleeding same And meanwhile at the station There's a couple of likely lads Who swear like how's your father And they're very cool for cats They're cool for cats Annie And Cassie: Cool for Cats 18 volt: To change the mood a little I've been posing down the pub On seeing my reflection I'm looking slightly rough I fancy this, I fancy that I want to be so flash I give a little muscle And I spend a little cash But all I get is bitter and a nasty little rash And by the time I'm sober I've forgotten what I've had And everybody tells me that it's cool to be a cat Annie And Cassie: Cool for cats 18 volt: To Shake up at the disco And I think I've got a pull I ask her lots of questions And she hangs on to the wall I kiss her for the first time And then I take her home I'm invited in for coffee And I give the dog a bone She likes to go to discos But she's never on her own I said I'll see you later And I give her some old chat But it's not like that on the T.V. When it's cool for cats It's cool for cats Annie And Cassie: Cool for CatsCategory:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes